A Loose Connection
by IGotBitten
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn have been going out for a while and Nate has never been so much in love. That is, until he falls on his butt and his world tips upside down... Nate/Caitlyn, Nate/OC


**A/N: So this is my first Camp Rock story that I'm publishing. I've had a few ideas before but this is the first one that I've got around to publishing. I hope you like it ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Jonas Brothers or anything else remotely popular.**

"Hey," She smiled and bounced towards me, throwing her arms around my neck, "I missed you."

"Missed you too," I hugged her back trying to imagine what my life would be like without Cait, we'd been together for over a year now and had been friends for long before that, "Listen, Cait, I really want to catch up but I just have to go and see Kim. I won't be long." Kim played guitar in some of our songs when Shane, Jason and I needed another pair of guitar-playing hands. I wanted to congratulate her; she had played amazingly tonight.

"Okay…Love you." The confusion was clear in her eyes but she didn't question me. Of course she was confused, I had asked her to come backstage after watching me perform that night so that we could hang out and now I was blowing her off? I should have waited until the next day to speak to Kim but for some reason I didn't want to.

"Love you too, I won't be long, " I replied as I walk swiftly out of the room and towards where I knew Kim would be. I knocked twice on her dressing room door and waited. And waited. And waited. Suddenly the door flew open and I jumped back in surprise, tripping over a stray amp and falling backwards onto my butt. Nice.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I looked up into Kim's face and for a moment I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I couldn't _breathe_ and I most certainly couldn't talk. As my brain slowly began to function again I realised that Kim was still standing there, looking at me expectantly with one hand stretched out in front of her and that this wasn't a bad dream. I took her slender hand in mine and climbed awkwardly to my feet.

"Are you okay?" She seemed worried that she'd genuinely hurt me, "Did you hit your head?"

"Er, no, no, I'm fine. Just confused for a second," I smiled at her.

"Right," She grinned back at me, "Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks," I stepped into the room after her. She was wearing a huge Gap hoodie which came down to her knees and long stripy socks, one of which had slipped down. It didn't look as if she had anything else on. I gulped. "Sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nope, just another date with Iggy," The shock must have registered on my face because suddenly her expression changed and when she spoke she sounded like she was explaining something to a particularly slow five-year-old. "My guitar…" She gestured to where 'Iggy' lay on the couch next to her, "I guess you don't remember."

"No, no, I do, I just forgot for a second. Your guitar is called Iggy. I know that." She laughed at my obvious lie and I marvelled at the sound. It was like music.

"So Nick can I help you with something? I'm guessing you have better things to do than sit around down here talking to me."

"Not really, I just wanted to say that I thought you played really well tonight. You sounded awesome." She laughed again.

"Seriously? You're telling me _I'm _good? You do realise that the thousands of people in the audience came to see you and your brothers?"

"That's only because it's our faces all over the TV. They don't realise that without you and the other guys supporting us, we wouldn't sound half as good."

"Yeah, well…"

"Ha, I win!" I stepped closer to her and bent down to our faces were level, "You never let me win an argument but _I just won_." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah."

"We'll see…" She reached out her arm, picked up a bottle of water from the table and began to unscrew the lid.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She tipped the bottle upside down above my head, grinning at me. I stood frozen for a second, feeling the cold water running off my hair and trickling down my neck. Then I was tickling her. She screamed and laughed, then started tickling me back and pretty soon we were both lying tangled on the couch, tickling each other, refusing to surrender. Finally, we called a truce and as we both lay there, panting for breath, I realised how close we were. There was less than an inch's distance between us. I could see the flecks of green in her blue eyes, feel her warm breath on my face, smell her vanilla perfume. I leaned in closer. Too close…

I stood up abruptly, pushing Kim away from me.

"Sorry, I just remembered I have to go, there's someone I have to see, I have things to do, I can't…"

"Sure. Sorry for getting your hair wet. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry," She laughed nervously. I was already half way to the door.

"No, it's fine, really. I-" I broke off, not knowing what to say and walked out the door, not stopping to see if Kim thought I was being rude. I didn't know what was happening. Did I just almost kiss Kim? I walked faster, wanting to get as far away from that room as I could. Wanting to get as far away from that part of myself as I could. And yet, still wishing I could turn around and go back to be with Kim. What is wrong with me?

**A/N: What do you think? I'm really sorry for spoiling Naitlyn. I love them too! But I was listening to Black Keys and it just seemed like a really anti-Naitlyn song and it inspired me. Review and tell me how awful it is!**


End file.
